<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poughkeepsie by Lansfics7, make_your_own_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792044">Poughkeepsie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansfics7/pseuds/Lansfics7'>Lansfics7</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_own_world/pseuds/make_your_own_world'>make_your_own_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive John Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar fights, Between Seasons/Series, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Death, Drinking, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hunt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Nostalgia, Old Fashioned Hunt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Pool, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective brothers, Sacrifice, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Saving People Hunting Things, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), This is what we fell in love with, Throwback, early seasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansfics7/pseuds/Lansfics7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_own_world/pseuds/make_your_own_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, we sat down and listed everything that we missed about the old seasons, realizing that over the years, Supernatural has changed BIG TIME. So we took that list and decided to make a story out of it. This has everything we miss from the old seasons, every subtle protective bro moment, every smart aleck comment from the brothers, an old fashioned case at it's friggin finest. We wrote the Supernatural that we fell in love with. We hope you guys feel the same &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poughkeepsie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looks over at his sleeping brother, Sam’s head slumped on the seat, snoring softly. It’s the only reason he’s not blasting the radio. Dean sighs and rests a hand on top of the steering wheel with a shake of his head. The things he does for this kid…</p><p>Knowing there isn’t anyone on the road he shifts his gaze and silently reaches over, biting his lip, before yanking lightly on one of Sam’s bangs. His brother doesn’t stir and Dean does it again, harder, and Sam slaps his head with a low mumble, jerking awake. Dean snickers and settles down into his seat as his brother sits up with a groan, rubbing his sore forehead and looking over in annoyance.</p><p>“Morning sunshine,” Dean grins, hitting Sam in the chest.</p><p>Sam grumbles, punching him back, “Well you know how to wake someone up.”</p><p>“Sure do,” Dean grins.</p><p>“Finally. Get to listen to some radio.” Dean cranks it and ACDC’s 'Shook Me All Night Long' fills the car.</p><p>Sam rubs a hand over his face, “Really? The minute I wake up?”</p><p>Dean shoots him a look. “Hey, I’m a good brother for not blasting it while you were out. It’s bad enough I’m driving around in this piece of crap while Baby’s on lockdown, at least my music has to be the same when you’re not getting your beauty sleep.”</p><p>As much as he had been trying to avoid thinking about it, they were not in the beloved, sleek, and black 67 Impala. It had been severely damaged during their last hunt so they had brought it to Bobby’s, who promised to have it fixed in a couple of days. But Dean had apparently gotten on the man's last nerve when trying to take over the repair job, so the old hunter ordered Sam to get his brother and leave town for a couple of days, which left them where they currently were: seated in a minivan, driving in the middle of nowhere. Dean hated this crappy car...with a deep passion.</p><p>Sam stretched in the seat, yawning and twisting his fist around in his eye to rid it of sleep, “Dean, it’s not that bad.”</p><p>“It’s a minivan, Sam!” Dean snapped. “It is that bad. I thought we were done with rentals. I feel like a friggin’ soccer mom again. I want my baby.”</p><p>“It’s just for one week,” Sam rolled his eyes.</p><p>“One week too many,” Dean grumbled. “We’re stopping for breakfast, by the way. I saw a sign a couple miles back. Next exit there’s a brunch place. No complaints. If I don’t get pie I might explode and you don’t want that.”</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes and nods, “You’re right, I don’t.”</p>
<hr/><p>Parking the car in the nearest spot, Dean gets out, tucking his keys in his pocket and shutting the door the same time as Sam. They walked towards the diner and Dean quickly raced forward, beating Sam to the door and grasping the handle with a cocky grin of triumph.</p><p>Sam sighed and stepped back, letting his brother have his moment of glory before he asked sarcastically, "What are you, seven?"</p><p>"Eight," Dean grinned, winking as he pushed the door open further, a small bell signaling their entrance. Dean turns full circle once they enter, looking around before picking out a bench. He and Sam slide in on opposite sides. Dean's alert, green eyes are still scanning the place until they freeze and a smile creeps onto the older Winchester's face. </p><p>“Sam, Sam look,” he nudges him and Sam turns to see a waitress immediately eyeing Dean.</p><p>He turns back to his brother, baffled and shakes his head. “Six seconds and you’re already-”</p><p>Dean winks at the girl before tossing a menu to Sam. It hits his unsuspecting brother in the chest and he catches it with a sigh. Dean flashes a smile, “You’re just jealous Sammy, it’s ok. Now don’t embarrass me. Order some meat for crying out loud. You order something vegetarian and I will actually disown you.”</p><p>Sam shakes his head, flipping through the menu and finding a regular plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. He points it out to Dean and raises an eyebrow, mockingly asking, “Good enough for you?”</p><p>“Boring,” Dean sniffs.</p><p>Sam sighs in disbelief before he shifts uncomfortably and stands, his eyes finding the bathroom sign. Drumming his fingers on the table he sighs, “I’ll be right back. You better order that platter for me.”</p><p>“No promises,” Dean says, not even looking at him as the waitress comes over and leans against the table, saying hi to Dean who puts on his charm. Sam rolls his eyes and goes to use the bathroom.</p><p>A minute later he comes out and sees Dean still talking to the waitress. By now she’s sitting in the seat with him and his arm is around her. Sam catches his eye and Dean gives him a pleading look, waving his hand and pointing up three fingers. Sam rolls his eyes, knowing what that means, and he obliges, going over to the newspaper stack by the front door.</p><p>With a huff he takes one out and shakes it open in hopes he can find a hunt while he’s waiting. His brown eyes scan the newspaper until one article catches his attention. He skims through it and tucks the paper under his arm, folding it so the page he wants is on top. Dean is still talking to the waitress but Sam slides into his seat anyway with a smile. It had been three minutes and there was only so much he would do for his brother and his “girlfriend”.</p><p>“Hi,” Sam says politely and the girl blushes as she stands, Dean dropping his arm. “Did my charming brother order for me?” Sam asks.</p><p>“Wait-” Dean splutters on the coffee he had apparently already gotten and chokes on his sip to stop the girl from answering Sam's question. It’s too late.</p><p>The waitress already checked her notes and nodded, “A large special with extra bacon and a stack of pancakes?”</p><p>Sam shoots Dean a look who sighs and grins at the confused girl, “Busted.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that, he thinks he’s funny,” Sam says, kicking Dean in the shin.</p><p>"Ow," his brother mutters, shooting Sam a death look.</p><p>“I’ll take the original plate please," he corrects, glaring back at Dean.</p><p>She grins in understanding and nods, giving him a pat on his shoulder, “Sure thing.”</p><p>“Keep the extra bacon though,” Dean pleads and she laughs with another nod.</p><p>“Will do. By the way he ordered you a black coffee, is that right?” she double checked, pointing down at the steaming beverage. Sam shot a look at his brother and gave a small smile; Dean knew what kind of coffee he liked.</p><p>Sam nods and curls his hand around his cup, “Yeah, that’s right.”</p><p>“I’m not heartless,” Dean says innocently.</p><p>The waitress laughs and winks at him before she smiles at Sam, “Be right back.”</p><p>“Dibs,” Dean mouths as she turns and walks away.</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes and pulls out the newspaper, “I found out some stuff-”</p><p>“I did too," Dean interrupts. "Her name is Kate and she likes hiking. Her shift is over at five,” the older Winchester grins.</p><p>Sam sighs and sets the paper down in front of him, raising an eyebrow and snapping to get Dean’s attention, “Well we… will be long gone before then. I think I found us a case.”</p><p>Dean lets out a sigh and hangs his head before he looks up, “You know we are allowed to have fun Sam.” He blinks and points in the general direction of Kate. “That’s fun.” Sam shakes his head and glared at the newspaper, his gaze telling Dean to read it and his older brother sighs in annoyance, tossing his head, “Can you just give me the recap? You already read it.”</p><p>“You’re impossible,” Sam states in disbelief.</p><p>Dean winks, taking a sip of his coffee and sticking his feet up under the table onto Sam’s side of the booth, “Right you are.”</p><p>Sam shoves Dean’s shoes off before they could get mud on his jeans and grabs back the newspaper. “Because you are incapable of reading-”</p><p>“No, no,” Dean puts up his hand and corrects, “Don’t want to. Not incapable.”</p><p>Sam blinks at him, his tone dry, “Guy in the town of Rock Ridge, Colorado- Charles Brandy- supposedly murdered his best friend of 10 years.”</p><p>“What’s the catch?” Dean asked with a frown.</p><p>“He says he didn’t do it,” Sam said simply. “Swears he was nowhere near that place that night.”</p><p>“Ok, but why does this sound like our kinda thing?” Dean pries with a shrug. “People go crazy, right?”</p><p>Sam nodded, “Yeah but a best friend of 10 years? Charles had a wife, kids, high paying job, everyone in the town expressed their shock in the article. This dude was a saint. He had no motive and no signs of being....”</p><p>“Insane?” Dean scoffed, finishing off his coffee and reaching for Sam's mug.</p><p>Sam admittedly nodded, before whacking his hand away, “Well, yeah. And back off. When your girlfriend comes back, you can ask her for some more coffee.”</p><p>The older Winchester bit his lip, “Ok, well we’ve done a lot more on a lot less, so why not? And it gives Bobby some time to get my baby fixed.” Dean blinks, rubbing his chin. He shrugs, “So we’re thinking...ghoul, shifter, demonic possession? Or really anything that could be smart enough to set the guy up?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Sam nodded. “This article is also really, really vague. They're withholding a lot, which makes me wonder if there's something bigger going on here. I've got some dirt to dig up.”</p><p>“Ok well,” Dean rubbed a hand through his spiky hair, “after we eat and I say goodbye to Kate, let’s find a motel close to town and get settled, and then we’ll take it from there.”</p>
<hr/><p>Dean was sitting on the bed, cleaning the guns splayed out across the towel he laid out. Sam was at the table, scrolling through his computer before he raised an eyebrow and looked up, “So get this,” he scoffs. “I read the full report, pulled a few contacts and hacked a few websites. Turns out, they didn’t want to put the gross stuff in the paper. Michael Keans, Charlie’s best friend wasn’t just murdered, he was torn to shreds. No signs of break in.”</p><p>“Then how did they know it was our man Charles?” Dean raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“When Michael’s wife came home with her friend they both saw Charlie, covered in blood. He ran out the back door. Police found him in his car driving home.”</p><p>Dean whistled, “Ok, so we need to stop by the morgue.” He looked down the barrel of the dismantled gun and rubbed a spot, speaking absentmindedly. “The two places at once thing still throws me off. I don’t know about you but for me it screams shifter.”</p><p>"Yeah," Sam agreed quietly, rubbing his hand over his face.</p><p>Dean clicked his tongue and sighed, “but ripped to shreds...that doesn’t fit.”</p><p>“So if we <em>are</em> thinking he’s something else, like a werewolf or vamp, then maybe he actually did do it but didn’t remember. He could have thought it was a bad dream, cleaned himself up,” Sam suggested.</p><p>Dean nodded thoughtfully, running the cloth through the gun and putting it back together with a light shrug, “Yeah, but then that means that someone around here infected him."</p><p>"True," Sam sighed.</p><p>Dean nodded, "Well until we see the body, ‘ripped to shreds’ isn’t something to go off of. That’s like picking a needle in a stack of needles.”</p><p>”Yeah, you’re right,” Sam huffed in announce, drumming his fingers on the table.</p><p>“Ok, so morgue, neighbors, family, and locals,” Dean counts on his fingers before posing a question. “Where is Charlie, by the way? Jail?”</p><p>“Mental hospital,” Sam corrected, turning the computer around to show Dean the report he found. “Twenty minutes out.”</p><p>Dean squinted and then nodded, “Ok, add that to the list. Also check on your handy dandy computer for any killings that have happened, any patterns,” Dean waves his hand, reloading the gun and snapping the magazine back in. “That sort of thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s where we have a problem,” Sam sighed.</p><p>Dean set down the firearm and raised an eyebrow, “Problem? What’s the problem?”</p><p>“The sheriff in this town has restricted all government access to arrest and death records,” Sam said matter-of-factly, looking over at Dean.</p><p>“That’s illegal,” Dean stated with a snort. "And ballsy. He covering something up or just wanting to keep a good rep?"</p><p>“Either one is worth checking out,” Sam nodded.</p><p>”You want to check out his balls?” Dean looked up.</p><p>Sam's head snapped up and he shot his brother a look, “Hilarious, Dean.”</p><p>Dean smirks, clearly proud of himself, “I thought so.”</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes and decides to ignore his brother, “I’ve hacked what I can but some records have even been deleted. Lucky for us there’s a public library twenty minutes away and any small town is required to keep a copy of the records there. If there’s a chance we can find anything out of the ordinary, it’s gotta be there,” Sam says definitely.</p><p>Dean groans and looks up sadly, “We’re gonna have to do research, aren’t we? Like...books?”</p><p>Sam smirks, “Yeah. We are.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Welp, two hours and we’ve found a whole bunch of jack and a little bit of squat- and holy crap Sammy do I need to get you and that folder a room?” Dean makes a face.</p><p>Sam looks up from his reading and rolls his eyes, “It’s perfectly normal to like reading Dean.”</p><p>“No Sam,” Dean blinks and slurs dryly, “It’s really not. Nerd.”</p><p>“I heard that,” Sam says, closing the book before he runs a hand over his face and sets his stack down.</p><p>“This is weird. All of these deaths seem normal. The missing persons though...that’s off the charts.”</p><p>“I was gonna say that too,” Dean nodded, tossing his folder aside. “Ok, so, we have a stream of missing persons and no weird deaths. If it is a shifter, the dude is still out there, although I don’t think it is. I’ve never heard of a shifter tearing someone to shreds all animal like, which is how it was described. I say we go look at the body to get a better understanding because to be perfectly honest," Dean got to his feet, buttoning his suit. "I’m stumped.”</p><p>Sam sighed and nodded, “Yeah, me too.” He stood up as well, pushing in his chair before following his brother who was walking quickly to escape the library. He stalled to push in Dean’s chair as well with a sigh, catching up to the older Winchester who was taking long strides.</p><p>“Did you find everything you were looking for, agents?” the old lady at the front desk asked with a cheerful smile.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said with a fake grin, "Whole bunch of jack-"</p><p>Sam interrupted his brother quickly, clasping Dean's shoulder, "Unfortunately, no." He glared at Dean, guiding his sarcastic brother to the door and wincing apologetically. “Thank you anyway.”</p>
<hr/><p>About twenty minutes later, after walking into the morgue, flashing their badges, and answering a few questions, Sam and Dean get a front row seat to Michael Kean’s body. The man pushes open the door to the back room, shaking his head, “Take your time gents. He’s a hard one to look at...there’s,” the man winces. “Not much left."</p><p>"Oh," Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, we've seen it all, don't worry."</p><p>The man pointed out the slot and then backed up, "I’m gonna go take care of something, I’ll be right back. Just close it up when you’re done, okay?”</p><p>Sam nods, “Thank you sir.”</p><p>The man gives the metal container another look before he makes a face and backs away, leaving Sam and Dean staring at the small boxed door with their arms crossed, not moving. There's silence as the two boys bounce on their heels, unknowingly in sync, and scrunch up their noses as they think about what they're about to see.</p><p>“We should,” Sam points weakly.</p><p>“Yeah," Dean says, still not moving until he sighs loudly, making a face and pulling up his sleeves. Straightening his suit, Dean pulled out the long rack from the container until it wouldn't go anymore. The two walk to either side of it, staring at the long sheet that was covering the man. Then his older brother reached across and gave him a shove in his shoulder. “All yours man. Lift the blanket.”</p><p>Sam looked at him incredulously, “You lift it!”</p><p>“Scaredy cat,” Dean said and Sam made a face, locking eyes with an already triumphant older brother who knew he had won.</p><p>“Shut up,” Sam snarled, giving in and grabbing a glove from the nearest counter. He shoved it on and took a deep breath before he slowly pulled the sheet back. Sam  screwed up his nose, gulping down a gross taste in his mouth. “Well that’s…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean agreed before he smirks, trying to lighten the mood. “He must be so torn up about this.”</p><p>Dean snickers and Sam shoots him a look. "Real mature Dean."</p><p>His brother clears his throat and cuts the smile, pointing vaguely to what was left of the man's face and chest, obvious claw marks running down the side of his body, “That look werewolfie to you?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Sam nodded, inspecting the long slash marks in the dead man’s pale skin.</p><p>Dean rubbed his hands together, “Alright. I’m pumped now. Werewolves are awesome. I mean come on, human by day, freak wolf killing machine by night. And we already know how to kill it.”</p><p>“Silver bullet to the heart,” Sam nodded, still staring at the body. “Speaking of which…”</p><p>Dean, who had turned to walk away, knocked his knuckles on Sam’s shoulder, “Sam? What?” Sam pulled the glove up higher on his arm and reached forward. "Oh don't- oh, that's so gross," Dean whispered as Sam peeled back a lose piece of skin to expose the rib cage that was mostly intact.</p><p>“Is something missing to you?” Sam asked slowly.</p><p>Dean turned around and looked over the body again, screwing up his nose. He looked back at Sam, “No?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Sam said slowly, pointing at the chest of the man. "Look, it's still there."</p><p>“The heart,” they both looked up at one another.</p>
<hr/><p>“And you're sure Charles did this? I mean, is a human even capable of making those kind of cuts?" Dean asked the man, motioning to the back room they had just left.</p><p>The man shrugged, "I- I don't want to know. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a bear attack, but I read the report. Charles was at the crime scene and covered in blood so...he must have figured out...some way to make that-" he looked over to the room as well, "happen. Somehow."</p><p>"Those claw marks barely look human," Sam scoffed, continuing to pry.</p><p>"I don't know what to tell you boys. Some things just...can't be explained. I wish I could be more help," the man said, nodding to the both of them.</p><p>Sam and Dean took that as their cue to leave and nodded, turning and walking down the hallway to the door. Once Dean pushed it open, he started talking. "So the heart was left in place,” he says slowly, buttoning his suit as they jog down the steps to the car that’s parked on the side of the road.</p><p>"What is this thing?" Sam asked him. </p><p>“Well it can’t be a werewolf," Dean said firmly, before he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, it could but highly unlikely. Who kills someone but doesn't take the main meal? I've never heard anything like that. Plus, it's not like the girls barged in on him because you said they found him downstairs so he was obviously done with...whatever he was doing. But what else makes those scratches?" Dean asks, running a hand through his hair. Sam recognized the nervous tenancy that accompanied his brother's sputtering. </p><p>"I've never seen something like this before," Sam agreed. "I mean everything else fits. The scratches look like claws, they would have assumed it was some sort of animal attack under different circumstances."</p><p>"Right?" Dean exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. "That man was ripped to shreds! What the hell?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Sam admits, looping around to the passenger side and opening the door.</p><p>Dean looks at him over the car, “No seriously dude, what the hell?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Sam says again, getting in the car and shutting his door.</p><p>Dean turns the key and drums his hands on the steering wheel. “Where now?” his brother asks, pulling out from the spot and stepping on the gas as they speed down the road.</p><p>“I think we should see what the sheriff is hiding," Sam said firmly. "And talk to Charlie’s wife, Maggie. I have their address right here- we'll be able to get in, public can't, they've closed it off as a crime scene for another couple of days.” He pulled out a piece of paper he had scribbled the address on and handed it over to Dean who snatched it and tossed it on the dash after skimming it over.</p><p>His brother nods thoughtfully, “Ok, we split up. The sooner we nail this sucker the better. You talk to the sheriff, I got Maggie. And take this,” Dean says, digging around in the glove compartment. “Silver.” Sam catches the silver pen and slips it into his pocket and Dean looks over at him worriedly, “You call me, if there is any problem."</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>"I mean it Sammy, I don't trust the guy and if he is the werewolf, or shifter, he's not exactly gonna like you if you go burning his hand after the first five minutes of meeting him," Dean points out, his hand gripping the top of the steering wheel.</p><p>"And if this is something entirely different, who knows if silver will even have an effect on him," Sam points out. "I'll be fine."</p><p>"Yeah, well I just don't like you going off by yourself when we don't hold all the cards, ok? Sue me," Dean shoots him a look. </p><p>"You know I'm four years <em>younger</em> than you Dean, not four years old," Sam shoots back. </p><p>Dean looked over at him, annoyance in his gaze, "Just be careful Sammy, that's all."</p><p>Sam heard the switch of a tone and he locked eyes with his brother for a split second before nodding, "Yeah. You too."</p>
<hr/><p>“What can I-” the man at the front desk looks up and straightens. His eyes go wide and he smooths down his shirt, "Wh-what can I do for you sir?"</p><p>“Yeah, hi,” Sam says smartly, return his FBI badge that he had been holding up to his jacket pocket. “Agent Jimmy Page. I need to talk to the sheriff?"</p><p>"He's on a call," the man stuttered.</p><p>"Now would be preferable,” Sam urged. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Dean was right. He hated splitting up when he had no clue what they were up against. It bothered him that his brother was on his own.</p><p>"Yes- yeah, sure, no problem, I mean, what am I gonna say? No? You're like eight feet tall and a federal agent- I'm gonna, this way," the man rambled, getting to his feet awkwardly and pointing down the hall.</p><p>Sam resisted a smile and followed him around the desk and into the back room. The man pushes open the door for him and Sam enters, seeing the sheriff sitting in a chair with his feet up on the desk, talking on the phone. As soon as Sam walks in, he pauses, says something else, before he hangs it up with a quick goodbye and gets to his feet.</p><p>“Sheriff, I’m Agent Page, here investigating the death of Michael Keans,” Sam says firmly, shaking the man’s hand and showing him his badge.</p><p>The sheriff nods, sitting back down slowly, “Nice to meet you. Please, have a seat, do you want some...coffee? Anything?”</p><p>“I’m good, thanks,” Sam says, sitting down in the chair and clasping his hands.</p><p>“Michael Keans. Did you hear about it in that darn paper?” the man sighs.</p><p>Sam blinks, “You seem to be very opposed to spreading the news of your town here if I do say so myself. My partner and I had to go through the public records when your database was blocked off, even to the servers. You do realize that is a criminal defense sir, do you not?”</p><p>The sheriff’s face slackens and he doesn’t answer. Sam continues to press, “Furthermore, the amount of missing persons reports in this town is astounding. We would have been all over you sooner if the records had been publicized. So, I guess I’m here to kill two birds with one stone.”</p><p>“What do you want to know about Michael?” The sheriff demands. "The guy was a good man. Charlie went nuts and killed him. I saw the body. It looked like an animal attack to me! Don’t suppose you’ve been to visit Charlie in the mental hospital? The man is certifiably insane to do something like that!”</p><p>“Is he?” Sam asks.</p><p>The sheriff crosses his arms, “If you are accusing me covering up a murder or not giving you all the information, I call that out of line. I keep my town safe and off the map, which is how they like it. If you’re trying to prove that someone can be in two places at once, by all means agent, go for it,” he says sarcastically. “But that’s not something that I would think the FBI would be looking into.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, news flash, it caught our eye and you’re not in the best standing. Look, no disrespect,” Sam raised his hands, relaxing in the chair. “I just want to make sure all the loose ends are tied up. I’m just doing my job sir, like you do yours. I have a form with me, saying that you will reopen your records for access. If you sign it now, the reparations won’t be too harsh. You may even get to keep your job.”</p><p>"Do I have a choice?" the sheriff scoffed. </p><p>"No, not really. Unless you want to see what happens when my arm gets tired from holding the paper too long," Sam smiled fakely. </p><p>The sheriff shot him a look and leaned forward. Sam handed over the paper with the silver pen and the man snatched the paper before reaching for the pen. He grasped it just fine and Sam held back a sigh of disappointment. The sheriff signed the paper and then shoved it back over the table to Sam who took it from him calmly with a fake smile. </p><p>“Thank you,” Sam said, tucking the pen back into his jacket pocket. “We’ll be in touch.”</p><p>“You should have seen Charlie first before coming here,” the man snarled. “You obviously haven’t done your research.”</p><p>Sam stopped as he was about to grab the handle and he looked over his shoulder, “No offense sir, but I’ve been doing my job for a long time. My partner and I will catch whoever did this. If you have a problem with the way I'm running things, because I do have jurisdiction, maybe you want me to get you a call with Washington.”</p><p>The man stayed silent, his glare watching Sam who smirked and nodded, opening the door, “Have a good day.”</p><p>He walked out, his finger wrapped around the silver pen in his pocket, sick of all the dead ends. </p>
<hr/><p>"Dean, we should be working," Sam protests. </p><p>"This is working. We're talking with the locals," Dean urged, putting his arm around Sam's shoulders and steering him forward, closing the car door behind him. </p><p>"Yeah, remind me your definition of talking?" Sam snorted. </p><p>"Hey, no funny business, we're on duty," Dean reminded him innocently, flashing his badge inside his coat. "Besides. Crazy Charles will still be there by the time we get back. And you know what they say, drunk words are sober thoughts."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." Sam shook off his older brother's hold on his jacket with a light shake of his head, opening the door. Music filled the air as Sam and Dean walked in and looked around. There was laughing, glasses shattering, lights flashing- people swarmed the open floor.</p><p>"Now this...is my kinda bar," Dean said, his eyes shining as he as they walk forward, his eyes already following a passing waitress.</p><p>A gruff man walked past, knocking his shoulder into Sam. Sam stumbled and the man spun on him, glaring. "Watch it," he growled.</p><p>"Sorry- I'm sorry-" Sam turned away, stepping back politely as he let the incident drop but the man behind him clearly wasn't satisfied. He gave Sam a nasty shove him in the back before turning to walk over to his friends.</p><p>Sam stumbled at the harsh push and Dean's hand immediately shot out to fist his jacket, steadying his younger brother as he whirled around. Sam clasped Dean’s shoulder with a shake of his head but when he looked up he saw his furious gaze shift to the man behind him. Dean narrowed his eyes and quickly moved past his protesting brother.</p><p>"Dean, no- it's fine, let's just drop it-" Sam hissed to him, trying to grab his shoulder.</p><p>Dean shook him off and instinctively put an arm out to shield him before he sneered furiously, calling after the man who was making his way to his table, "Buddy you got a problem?"</p><p>The man stopped mid-stride. He turned around and looked down at Dean who was somehow effectively blocking his little brother who was a couple inches taller. Dean puffed up his chest and raised his chin, stepping up fearlessly to the man who was twice as big as him, "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said, do we have a problem?"</p><p>"Your friend there needs to watch where he's walking," the man snarled. </p><p>"That's my brother," Dean corrected firmly. "And he said he was sorry," he growled. Sam watched tensely behind him, well aware of Dean's hand that was at his side, palm out, facing him and slightly wavering, a signal to stay back. </p><p>"You really want to go there kid?" the man growled, towering over Dean. </p><p>"Yeah, I really do," Dean hissed, curling his fists and getting in the guy's face with a cocky but firm nod of his head. "Trust me. Let it go."</p><p>"Knock it off, you two," the bartender growled, wiping up the counter and glaring at the man. "Kenny, I think you've had enough."</p><p>A couple of the man's friends pulled him back and they staggered to the table. Satisfied, Dean spun and winks at his younger brother with a grin, "And that's how you do it. You're welcome."</p><p>"I didn't ask you to stick up for me Dean," Sam sighed. </p><p>"Well you were a little late in doing so yourself, so I figured, you know, what the hell, why not step in?" Dean said sarcastically, hitting him in the back of the head. </p><p>"Ow, you suck," Sam groaned, rubbing his messy mop of hair. </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, clasping his shoulder, "Alright princess. I'm gonna go get a beer and play some pool, maybe meet my soul mate. I want you to find a girl-"</p><p>"Dean-" Sam sighed.</p><p>"No, no, listen man, I'm serious. Find a girl, this is a dare so you can't back out, who puts up with your nerdiness and you two talk about conditioner and all that fun stuff. I want details in the morning. Huh? Cool? Nice." Dean hit him playfully in the arm and winked as he walked away. "Yell if you need saving."</p><p>"Screw you," Sam called after him, shoving his hands inside his pockets and shifting his weight on his feet. He looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He made the mistake of looking behind him and found the man he had bumped still eyeing him. Sam's face fell.</p><p>"My advice is to abort mission." Sam jumped at the voice, turned, and saw a brunette walking towards him. She had on jeans and a red shirt, her hair twisted in a messy bun that was falling down her back. She looked over at the man who was eyeing Sam with a look of death. </p><p>"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Sam agreed with a small smile, but he didn't move.</p><p>"Let me help you there," she slurred sarcastically, gently turning Sam around and leading him towards the bar.</p><p>Safely around the corner, Sam slid into a seat with a grin, "You save people often?"</p><p>"I have my moments," she laughed lightly, leaning against the chair next to him. Then she pointed at Dean who was making his way through a crowd, getting distracted every couple of seconds by a passing girl, "Older brother?"</p><p>Sam grinned and nodded, "How did you know?"</p><p>The girl smirked and hopped up onto the seat next to him, putting her back against the counter and sighing, "I've got four. And they only have two personalities. They're either a douche, or they're protective."</p><p>"You could say that again," Sam chuckled. </p><p>"Maybe I will," she said with a small smile. "I'm Brianna. And I think you're the one decent person in this bar," she laughed, holding out her hand. Sam shook it with a grin. </p><p>"Sam," he introduced himself. </p><p>"So whatcha doing here Sam, you just passing through?" she asked. "Two beers please," she told the bartender who nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, we're staying here for a couple of days," Sam said, scratching the back of his head. </p><p>"You move around a lot?" Brianna asked. </p><p>Sam chuckled, "Wherever the job takes us."</p><p>"And what is this crazy job that you do?" she asked with a smile. </p><p>Sam sighed and pulled out the FBI badge, flattening it on the table. He pointed to the name, "Before you ask, my first name is Jim, but my brother would always call me Jimmy. I hated it. So I go by Sam, which is my middle name. But that didn't work because now he just calls me-"</p><p>"Sammy," Brianna guessed with a smile, picking up the badge and looking at his picture. "Your brother FBI too?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's...kind of a family thing," Sam looked down with a chuckle.</p><p>"Ah." She raised his badge and made a face, "Nice Blue Steel."</p><p>"Ok, that's enough," he laughs, snatching it back from her. </p><p>"So is coming to a bar...is part of the job or are you off duty?" Brianna asked, taking the beer from the bartender and sliding his to him. </p><p>"Off duty. It was my brother's idea actually," Sam grins, before he looks at her, picking up his drink. "And I think this is the first time a girl has ordered <em>me </em>a beer."</p><p>"Guess I'm not like other girls," Brianna shrugged, smirking. She rests her forearms on the bar and lowers her voice, "So, I'm not dumb, I heard about Charles. Everyone has. That's why you're here, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sam nodded.</p><p>She took another sip of her beer and raised an eyebrow, "And how's that going?"</p><p>"We're stumped to be honest," Sam said, running a hand over his face. "We're visiting the mental hospital tomorrow, hopefully we'll get some answers."</p><p>Brianna shook her head, "I've never seen anything like that before. Ever. The whole town went nuts but the sheriff covered it all up, like we're supposed to be ok with Charles, a man who we all loved, suddenly going bonkers and ripping his best friend apart with his bare hands."</p><p>"You knew Charles?" Sam asked. </p><p>Brianna nodded, "Everyone did. I still don't believe he could have done something like that."</p><p>"Yeah, well neither do my brother and I," Sam said firmly. "Can you think of anything weird that's happened here, since you've lived here, anything at all."</p><p>"Like..." she pried in confusion. </p><p>"Electrical storms, power shortages, cold spots, people hearing weird noises or not being themselves. And the missing person reports are higher than I've ever seen. You don't find that weird?"</p><p>Brianna shook her head, "Nothing like that. As for the missing persons, I don't think you know enough about this town. The sheriff legally has to put it in when loved ones call, but they're hardly missing. They left. Each one, called someone to tell them they were leaving and then we never heard from them again."</p><p>"Does it happen often? In any pattern?" Sam asked. </p><p>Brianna frowned and shook her head, "No, one every couple of months. Ages vary. Why? Do you think that has something to do with what happened to Charles?"</p><p>"Possibly, I- we're not sure yet."</p><p>Brianna shrugged, "If you ask me, the whole thing is weird. I was there when they found him in the sewers. He was scared, muttering some crazy-"</p><p>"Sewers?" Sam asked. "I read they arrested him in his car."</p><p>Brianna finished off her beer and made a face, sighing, "The sheriff likes to keep things quiet around here. No, they found Charles in the sewer behind Michael's house."</p><p>"Son of a-" Sam put his palms against his eyes. "Gotta check the sewer now."</p><p>"Well I just made your night," Brianna laughed. </p><p>Sam chuckled, "Yeah, you did."</p><p>"Do me a favor Sam? You look like you got hit by a truck. Sewer tag can wait til tomorrow," she patted his arm. "Relax. Pretend you're not some FBI Agent, pretend you're just..."</p><p>"Normal?" Sam guessed with a smirk. Brianna smiled. "My life is hardly normal."</p><p>"Well that's a good thing then," she said firmly. "Can you imagine it if it was boring?"</p><p>Sam thought about that. There was a time when he wanted the apple pie life, a pickett fence, a family, maybe even a dog. But he knew he would never get that, and he was starting to realize that wasn't his dream anymore. Where he was needed was right here, saving people and hunting the supernatural with his brother. Not being in the passenger seat of the Impala felt wrong, and he was starting to see that now.</p><p>What he said was, "Well, with Dean things are never boring, so no," Sam shakes his head. "My lovely brother is always getting us into trouble."</p><p>She pointed at him and nodded firmly, "<em>That, </em>my friend, I can stand behind. And they think they can boss you around just because they were born before you. Who made that rule? I sure as hell never agreed to it."</p><p>"Neither did I," Sam laughed, finishing his beer as well and this time he paid for the fill ups. "But here we are. The best part is they can think they can lie to you, like you're not the one person who knows them better than anyone."</p><p>Brianna nodded vigorously, laughing, "That is so true."</p><p>Sam grinned and pointed behind him, "Guarantee you," he took a sip of his beer, "right now, Dean's with a blonde, teaching her how to play pool and probably bad mouthing me."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so close, it's really all in the slight jerk of the wrist," Dean said softly, demonstrating how to hit the cue ball in the exact center. The girl next to him smiled as his ball sank into the hole perfectly. </p><p>"You're really, really good at this game," she admitted, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. </p><p>Dean wiggled his eyebrows, "Years of practice sweetheart. Years of practice. My brother and I have been playing this game since we were kids." He shot another ball into the corner pocket with a cocky smile</p><p>"And is your brother as handsome as you Dean?" she asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh God no," Dean snorted, twirling the triangular rack on his finger. "That kid is a nerd. And a stick. A tall stick," he admitted, always furious about how Sam had a couple inches over him, "but still a stick. Don't worry, you got the more handsome brother," he winked.</p><p>"Lucky me," she smiled. </p><p>Dean shoved up his sleeves and walked over, eyeing the pool table and handing her the stick. "Ok, now you try. Here, I'll stand next to you and help," he put his hand over hers and brushed his palm on her elbow to raise his slightly as they aimed at the ball. </p><p>"I can't concentrate," she muttered, looking at him, dangerously close. </p><p>"Well that's a good thing I guess," he said with a wink. Cracking a smile, leaned in, eyeing her lips when suddenly he heard a clear of a throat behind him.</p><p>Dean sighed and  looked up at the girl who bit her lip. He gave her a fake smile, "And there is my wonderful brother, here to ruin my evening. You know, he was probably talking to some sweet girl, I'm thinking brunette. She liked him, he liked her, they were really hitting it off and then, being the clueless bastard he is, he probably left it with a hug-"</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"Sammy," Dean straightened and spun. "Can you give me five minutes?"</p><p>"It's late Dean, we should get back," Sam tossed his head towards the door. </p><p>"See what I mean?" Dean said to the girl behind him, leaning against the pool table. </p><p>"Were you talking about me?" Sam demanded, crossing his arms. </p><p>"Oh, look, now he's all pissy, I better go," Dean turned and kissed the girl, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Call me, ok?"</p><p>"You betcha," she winked. </p><p>Dean grinned and then turned to Sam and straightened his coat. His younger brother rolled his eyes as they walked to the door. "What was her name Dean?"</p><p>"Shut up." Dean whacked his younger brother on the chest but when he did he saw a slip of paper in his front pocket. He snatched it before Sam could grab it back and caught sight of a number scribbled on the sheet with a name. Sam took it back but Dean had already read the name and he shouted, "Brianna?"</p><p>A brunette turned around from the bar and Dean caught sight of her. He beelined, Sam trying to grab his coat and failing, muttering threats and swearing as Dean slid into the seat next to her. "Hey. We haven't met yet, I'm-"</p><p>"Dean," she laughed, holding out her hand. "Sam's brother. I heard a lot about you." Dean raised an eyebrow at that but at this point Sam caught had up to them, delayed by some people who had walked in his way.</p><p>He looked up at Brianna sheepishly and grinned, putting a hand on his older brother's shoulder and trying to move him backward, "I tried to stop him."</p><p>"Were you talking about me?" Dean blinked at his younger brother. </p><p>Sam gave him a look before he finally nodded, "Yes, you came up in conversation once or twice."</p><p>"You're a terrible liar Sammy," Dean grinned. </p><p>"Was he teaching a blonde how to play pool and talking about you behind your back?" Brianna asked Sam with a playful wince. </p><p>Dean looked at his younger brother incredulously and Sam sneered, "Yeah, in fact, he was."</p><p>"That's a point for you," Brianna smirked and Sam grinned. </p><p>"Can I just say Brianna, you are...way out of my brother's league," Dean snorted, looking back and forth between the two of them. </p><p>"Whatever Dean," Sam scoffed, shoving him in the shoulder. "We need to get going."</p><p>"It was nice meeting you Dean," Brianna laughed. Sam grinned at her and they exchanged a long look. </p><p>"Ok you two-" Dean grinned before Sam stepped on his foot, hard, and then spun him around, pushing him to the door. Brianna laughed behind them and Dean saw Sam's happy smile. When they were far enough away, he slapped Sam in the back of his head as he yanked open the door.</p><p>Sam retaliated with a punch to his shoulder. "What was that for?" he demanded. </p><p>"Why'd you step on my foot?" Dean shot back. "You two totally had a thing back there. I was just trying to lend you a pair."</p><p>"Brianna is a <em>friend</em>," Sam snorted. "We just talked over a few drinks."</p><p>"Yeah, <em>ok</em>," Dean nodded innocently, circling the car to open the driver's seat. "<em>Friend</em>."</p><p>"Dean," Sam said pointedly. </p><p>"What?" Dean smirked. "All I'm saying, is it wasn't my butt she was checking out." He grinned and got into the car, blaring the radio.</p><p>Sam stood with his hands clasped on the hood of the Impala, blinking. He took out the piece of paper from his pocket before he looked over his shoulder at the door of the bar with a smile. Then Dean leaned over and punched him in the gut through the open window and Sam groaned, doubling over and grumbling as he got into the car. </p><p>He shut the door and Dean stepped on the gas, driving down the road back to their hotel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it??? Leave your thoughts and stay tuned for chapter 2! Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>